Silver Smile
by PerrythePlatypus
Summary: Sequel to Brother, I Love You but i guess you could read it by itself I might continue this, I have a story idea “Goodbye.” And then Inuyasha was gone from their sight. You two shall be reunited and so shall we. WARNING YAOI


A soft breeze blew making flower petals from the distant meadow dance on its waves and brush across Inuyasha's feet. Even in death, Sesshomaru was beautiful. The once pristine kimono was stained with red and torn across the chest. Tears of dried blood were streaked don his pale cheeks.

Inuyasha kneeled beside his brother and stroked his thumb over the soft demon marks adorning his brother's pale face. First the stripes high on his cheek bones, then moving to trace the crescent moon on his forehead. Tears came to his eyes.

_If only I could have done this when he would be able to feel it. But no he is gone and it's my fault._

Inuyasha raised his head to catch the scent carried on the winds. His friends were still quite a ways off since he had sprinted here without them. He glanced to the edge of the woods and back to the ethereal beauty laid out before him. Sadness shone brightly within his golden orbs as he took one last look at the direction his friends were coming from.

"I'm sorry, but this is something I must do. I know you will succeed in your quest."

Inuyasha hooked his arms beneath Sesshomaru's shoulders and knees gently lifting him as if he would break if held any tighter. He turned to the forest and began walking slowly at first.

"Look! There he is!" Shippo shouted as they broke free of the trees. Inuyasha stood on the other side of the clearing. They knew he must have sensed them and yet he didn't turn to face them. Then they saw the bundle of white cradled in his arms and could make out long silver strands stained with blood yet still shining like moon light. All was silent.

Kagome stepped forward a bit. "Inuyasha?" she questioned weakly.

He said it so softly that everyone had to strain to hear it. "Goodbye." And then Inuyasha was gone from their sight.

"Inuyasha?!? INUYAHSA!!!" Kagome screamed running to where he had been. She sank to her knees with tears in her dark eyes. Miroku and Sango walked up slowly behind her. Sango rested a hand on her shoulder and kneeled with her. "Kagome?"

"Why?" That was all Kagome said before she stood. Tears still in her eyes they widened as she saw the thin trail of fresh blood heading into the forest. Inuyasha's blood. Immediately she started to follow and the rest of the group had no choice but to go with the broken miko.

Inuyasha sprinted until he was sure that his friends would not catch up to him and tried to regain his breath as he staggered towards Goshinboku.

Laying his brother in front of the tree where he was sealed for long, Inuyasha kneeled and drew Tenseiga from Sesshomaru's side. The setting sun cast rays upon the blade making it appear as if it were forged of fire.

Inuyasha then drew his own sword, the Tetsusaiga, and the fang vibrated at being so close to its brother. The swords seemed to hum in pleasure as he brought them together.

_You two shall be reunited and so shall we._

Inuyasha stood before the mighty tree, a sword in each clawed hand.

"My ignorance bread hatred and my hatred left me blind. In blindness I wandered, searching for something which had been lost. Now I have found it, and I will never let it go. These swords shall remain together until the end of time, as shall their masters. This I vow!" and with that Inuyahsa plunged the swords into the soft earth together. The crossed fangs stood shining against the dull bark of the ancient tree and the clear, bell like sound of ringing steel faded around the clearing.

Inuyasha smiled slightly as he felt his wounds and Sesshomaru's poison began to take its toll on his already weak body. His own will had been all that had carried him this far. He turned to gaze upon his brother.

"I'm sorry I caused such pain in your heart. I will never leave you again, my brother, my love."

The scene that they found startled them all. The bloods trail had lead through the forest to the Goshinboku. As the group broke free of the trees a collective gasp was lost to the breeze.

Before the Goshinboku the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga stood crossed over each other, the Tenseiga gleaming in the moonlight and the Tetsusaiga now a rusty blade. The forms in front of the swords is what shocked them.

Sesshomaru lay somehow still looking perfect in his ripped and bloodied kimono. His hair fanned out beneath him making it appear as if the mighty demon lord had silver wings. Beside him lay Inuyasha, a bloody gash that they couldn't see before across his chest. Between them their hands were intertwined tightly. They looked peaceful and other worldly in the white light of the full moon.

Upon his lips, Inuyasha wore a gentle smile.


End file.
